A certain wish
by SakurazukaSeiru18
Summary: Modern!AU a lonely Thranduil that missed his husband. and what would he do to ease his feelings? Established!Elrond/Thranduil


**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Ring belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tolkien Estate.

**Pairing:**Elrond/Thranduil

**Warning: **Modern!AU, OOC, Unbetaed.

Oneshot - a Certain Wish

"So… when will you comeback?"

"_I guess tomorrow afternoon at the best…. So you didn't need to wait after me, I love you"_

Thranduil put down his hand phone and sighed. "I love you too…. And I already miss you"

He lay back on his -their- bed. The king-sized bed felt empty because the absent of his husband. Of course he would never admit openly about it in front of his husband. Every time his husband had a night shift, he would felt lonely.

Thranduil sighed again. He is not a child for a god sake but every time his husband not beside him some nights he couldn't help it. He hopped from the bad and walked to their wardrobe.

At first he only wanted to change his clothes to pyjamas but he suddenly stuck when he found Elrond's pyjamas. He stared at it about 5 minutes until he decide to took it.

He laid it on their bed. He kept staring on it as if it could disappear once he took off his stare.

'_Wear it or not, wear it or not, wear it or not…'_

He kept repeated that word for 30 minutes. His mental battle finally ended with his choice to wear it. Elrond have a muscular body despite his profession as a doctor and his love for books. He said he used to learn martial arts especially sword.

At first he didn't notice it but after he wear Elrond's pyjamas he realized his body smaller than his husband. The pyjamas loose in his small frame, made her felt small.

He turned around his body in front of mirror. He wore oversized pyjamas with boxer. If his husband were here, he would definitely hugging him and said he is beautiful.

He smirked. Satisfied with it, he hopped to the bed. He hugging the pillow and smelled it.

'_Elrond's scent…'_

Every time his husband had a nights shift, he always do it. His husband never found out about it because he always comeback around afternoon but sometimes he wish his husband find out about this.

He sniffed over his husband's pyjamas. He craved his husband's scent…. No everything about his even. His only comfort every time is his husband's scent on his cloths.

'_Ah…. I miss him'_

It was the only thing he could think before he fell into deep slumber.

**XXXXX**

When he opened his eyes. He smelled a scent of scrambles egg and sausages. He immediately jerked and sat up. The door of his room opened a little. The scent of foods lingered from the outside. He also shocked there's blanket over his body because he was sure the he didn't use any blanket yesterday night.

He glanced over a clock beside the bed. It's only eight in the morning. He confused over every thing. His husband supposed to arrive at afternoon at the best, except….

He immediately hopped from the bed and ran to the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw a figure that he definitely sure is Elrond. Elrond cooked happily while humming some song.

Elrond noticed Thranduil, he turn around and smile brightly to his spouse.

"Good Morning, Thran. Did you have a good sleep?" Thranduil only blinked at the question while Elrond put down the sausages on the plates. He put the pan in the sink. He let go of his apron and put it on the hanger beside the fridge.

"The breakfast is ready, let's eat" Elrond smiled and pull a seat for Thranduil. Thranduil sit and Elrond sit at the opposite position. Elrond started to dig in but Thranduil only stared at him quietly.

Elrond look up and smiled to his spouse. "Why are you didn't eat? Did my cooking look bad? I think it's quite good…."

"It's not that! You're not supposed to comeback until afternoon, Elrond!" Thranduil give him a glare while Elrond only laughing and scratching his head sheepishly.

"It suppose so…. But I requested to get back earlier since I felt you were kind of lonely when I phoned you… so… well sorry if you didn't like Thran" He gives Thranduil a sheepish smile.

Thranduil face turned red. Sometimes he really hated Elrond for his well-attuned intuition. He could know his feeling only from that. He hate to admit it but he grateful Elrond understand his feeling even come home faster than he supposed to but His pride would not allowed it.

"I'm not lonely, Elrond. I'm not a child. You should do your duty than unnecessarily come back for silly reason" He folded his hands in front of his chest while Elrond putting his chin above his hands.

"Ah….. Is that so? I'm sorry Thran." Elrond gives him a little smile. Even thought he smiled Thranduil could see that his husband actually felt hurt.

'_You shouldn't apologize, I'm actually happy you come back earlier….' _But his pride wouldn't allow it. They eat the rest of breakfast in silent. After they finished, Elrond took his plate and wash it.

Thranduil sit still on his chairs. Wrack his brain to find a way to apologize but nothing came out. He engrossed too much in his mind and didn't realize that Elrond asking him.

"Thran…Thran….."

He snapped and looked up to his husband concerned look.

"Are you alright? Did you get sick or something?" He put his forehead against Thranduil's. Make Thranduil skip a beat.

"Hmm… Your body's temperature is normal… Are you- huh? Isn't it my pyjamas and boxer Thran?" Thranduil surprised at his last words and pushed him.

"Hu-huh?" Elrond confused and blinked over him.

Thranduil folded his hands over his chest and give him a good glare to make him startled but with a hint of red on both of his cheeks made the effect no avail.

"My pyjamas haven't dry yet so I must wore your and no more than that Elrond. Don't thinking anything about this" Elrond give him confused look

"Are you sure? I remember that your pyjamas already dry and already hanged in our wardro-" Thranduil cut him.

"It's not and it's not because I'm lonely or miss you! Are you understand, Elrond?!"

Thranduil saw his husband started to laughing. He tried to hold his laugh but no avail at all. He finally laughing openly and that only made Thranduil irritated even more.

"Why are you laughing Elrond?" Elrond keep laughing and walking toward him. He lift him bridal style.

"So you did miss me, My beloved deer~"

"What? I'm no-" Elrond cut his words with a kiss. At first Thranduil only struck but he started kiss him back and circled his hand on his neck.

They stopped to take a breath. They look to each other eyes. Elrond smiled.

"So you did miss me and lonely without me, Thran"

"Close your mouth El." Thranduil said with a blush on his cheeks

"You look beautiful with a oversized pyjamas and boxer. I should make you wear this more often so I could see your beautiful legs at home"

Thranduil blushed even more and bit his lip.

"I hate you El"

"I love you too Thran"

**A/N: **Well that my attempt to made Elronduil . I know it's bad and I made this with sleepy mind ^^;. Hope you could bear it and left some comment. Sorry if didn't satisfy you.

**Sakurazuka Seiru**


End file.
